Todo cambia
by Vilma Quz
Summary: Jasper peleo la guerra de las gemas contra rose cuarzo admiraba su inteligencia su fuerza y sus tácticas , Perla reflexiona acerca de su unilateral amor por rose y como siempre se negó a ver a otros de manera romántica.
1. Algo nuevo

**Steven Universe no me pertenece le pertenece a CN , no me demanden esto es solo para fines recreativos .**

Quien pensaría que sobreviviría...

Perla aun recuerda el exacto momento en que la vio.

Era bellisima.

Trato de recordar a alguien que la halla visto directamente a los ojos,pero no pudo, y mucho menos que la vieran de esa manera, su mirada era tan dulce y su sonrisa sincera.

Su existencia en el homeworld era la de un sirviente,las otras gems no la miraban siquiera , por lo regular no se dirigían a ella directamente ,un simple accesorio, eso es lo que era, más sin embargo este cuarzo estaba aquí enfrente mirándola a la cara , sonriente y preguntando por su estadía en el lugar. Toda su persona era luz y calidez.

El tiempo que estuvo a su lado fue maravilloso.

En el momento en el que Rose confeso su deseo de revelarse contra el homeworld para salvar ese planeta, honestamente no pensó en las consecuencias de embarcarse en una rebelión, ni siquiera pensó que llegaría a ser de esa magnitud, lo único que importo fue estar a lado de aquella gema; y la siguió con toda su inocencia a cuestas, después de todo ella era tan joven.

Aunque pelear la guerra fue un costo muy alto.

Ella siendo tan frágil y débil, aprendió a luchar con gran esfuerzo y así defenderse a si misma y a rose ,hubo momentos en los cuales flaqueo y sintió el miedo a la inexistencia calándole hasta los huesos , lo único que la consolaba era pensar en empezar una nueva vida a lado de Rose y las cosas que harían juntas después de la guerra, y recobraba su fuerza , todo tomaba sentido. Aquella costumbre que se volvió su ritual diario,incluso ahora que ella ya no esta.

La guerra fue larga y las bajas altas, ella misma dejo su forma física una docena de veces, para cuando al fin termino todo solo quedaban cuatro de las gemas rebeldes , el ultimo recurso de homeworld , aquella estrella explosiva había acabado con la gran mayoría de las rebeldes corrompiendolas.

Había acabado algo... y empezado algo nuevo.

Era feliz?, Era libre?

La culpa le carcomía , el haber sobrevivido cuando millones mas no , la frustraba , el miedo de que la victoria fuera solo una ilusión transitoria la torturaba diariamente.

Los primeros cientos de años tuvo ataques de ansiedad, no se sentía segura en ninguna parte, tenia la firme idea de que regresarían y las romperían. Trataba de afirmar mil veces en voz alta que habían ganado que al fin había acabado todo, se lo preguntaba a Garnet y a Rose todo el tiempo, en un intento de afirmación.

La captura de las gemas corruptas se volvió su día a día junto a Rose y Garnet, las mantenía distraídas de las perdidas rebeldes y de sus propias heridas abiertas. Rose nunca volvió a ser la misma, seguía siendo la dulce ,bella e inteligente gema que conoció en homeworld, pero en sus ojos veía la culpa que parecía cubrirlos como un velo cada vez que los miraba. ¿Se sentía culpable por lo que pasamos durante la guerra?, ella nunca se lo hubiera reprochado. ¿Era por las demás, aquellas que se corrompieron ?, las curarían solo era cuestión de tiempo, ¿cierto?.

Los años trajeron tranquilidad a su vida, haciendo esfuerzos por reparar los daños en el planeta, capturando a las corruptas,tratando de curarlas. Rose se desvivían por encontrar la manera de traerlas a la normalidad.

Mil años mas pasaron y después otros mil...

Cuando llego la pequeña amatista fue un aire fresco todas ellas, un ser sin culpa , lleno de inocencia y cariño , ajena totalmente a los estereotipos e ideas impuestas en el homeworld, fue un escape. Alguien con quien hablar sin tener aquellos recuerdos en común. Y a la vez un recuerdo viviente de todo contra lo cual habían luchado, Amatista nunca llego ha entender del todo su dualidad.

La tremenda felicidad que Amatista causaba en Rose ,un ser que en esencia totalmente libre, una vida creada sobre los ideales que defendieron, le daba un sentido a la guerra, de que había valido la pena.

La vida en la tierra , era sin duda diferente a lo que solía ser en homeworld , aquí todo esta cambiando , de un día a otro en todo momento , el clima ,las plantas , las estaciones, las personas.

Rose se involucraba cada cierto tiempo con humanos de manera sentimental, al principio dolió , el verla dolió pero pronto aprendió que el apego de rose hacia ellos era temporal , muchas veces eran solo unos cuantos meses otras muy pocas unos cuanto años. Y aun así cuando estas relaciones duraban "unos cuantos años" el agrio sentimiento se apaciguaba al pensar que los humanos no son eternos, de algún modo esto la distancio de los humanos mas que a cualquier otra de las gemas.

Y entonces apareció el,Greg.

Los celos, pero como reclamar algo que no había sido suyo,esa época era algo prohibida de recordar no le gustaba, lo que había pasado , ni lo que había sentido , ni sus actos , y mucho menos como había terminado. Pero una vez mas llego alguien sin culpa e inocente ,era tan dulce y tierno, ajeno a todo lo que había pasado.

Steven lo único que Rose dejo tras de si.

Lo tendría que compartir con Greg pero eso no importaba , para redimir el pasado para quererlo, era el hijo de Rose y Greg pero no importaba, ni siquiera el hecho de que su existencia apartara a Rose de su lado, lo quería tanto.

Tomo el rol de madre y protectora aunque ella no le correspondiese no queria que steve sintiera la falta de una.

Y de nueva cuenta.

Había acabado algo... y empezado algo nuevo.


	2. Siempre igual

**Tal vez me este tardando en actualizar por favor dejen review me gustaría saber en que puedo mejorar**

* * *

Durante los cientos de años que duro la guerra de las gemas , Jasper estuvo a cargo de una parte importante del ejercito de las diamonts, su misión en esencia era simple , neutralizar a los rebeldes ,con los años se volvió una fatigosa tarea. Nunca pensó que tomara tanto tiempo , después de todo cuando fue creada , el grupo de rebeldes se trataba de un par de decenas de gems ,lo cual no era nada para una cuadrilla de cuarzos entrenados , pero por alguna extraña razón aquel planeta azul parecía tener un imán para las gemas ,tantas como lo conocían tantas que se unían a esa sin causa rebelde, nunca me detuve el cuestionar el por que ese planeta ,era como cualquier otro de los tantos colonizados por homeworld , pero aun así las gemas que llegaban al planeta quedaban embelesadas, así nuestras fuerzas se vieron mermadas , mientras ellas aumentaban en numero conforme pasaban los años.

Rose cuarzo fue un rival excepcional , sus tácticas eran brillantes ,sin duda tenia el don nato del liderazgo y los rebeldes la seguían con devoción, le tenían una lealtad como nunca vi antes,las muchas gems que se le unieron , hablaban de ella con respeto y acataban sus ordenes sin titubear, ni siquiera el miedo de ser rotas por las diamante las hacia dejar de lado el ideal que les ofrecía la cuarzo.

Entre todas ellas existía una perla, era común verla a su lado , nunca falto en ninguno de mis enfrentamientos contra rose cuarzo, una perla como cualquier otra y aunque bastante joven en ese tiempo , dominaba la lanza y era diestra en la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo,esa perla que no entendía su lugar en el mundo , fue al parecer la persona de mas confianza de la líder de las rebeldes. El por que Rose Quartz le había permitido esa cercanía a su persona siempre seria para mi un misterio,tal vez era esa dedicación hacia la causa , tal vez era por su entrega... Era lo suficientemente tonta como para enfrentarse a una fusión de Jaspers ella sola , solo para defender a su líder.

¿Habrá sobrevivido? Obviamente no, no tenia precisamente un instinto de conservación. ¿Que seria ahora de Rose Quartz?

¿Cuantos milenios han pasado?

Tres , cuatro .., cinco ?

Hay que aceptarlo ,la vida en paz es aburrida, los primeros miles de años de mi existencia estuvieron en el campo de batalla , hoy las misiones tratan de ser el chaperón de alguna gema diplomática o de alguna gema técnica en alguno de los planetas próximos a colonizar, aunque la guerra era estimulante no puedo negar los efectos devastadores que dejo, la población gem esta mermada , y ha pesar de lo que piense yo de las gem de baja categoría , encontrar planetas en donde se puedan crear mas gemas es raro, esto trajo a una nueva apreciación a la existencia de cada gema, es por eso que cada técnico tenia que ser acompañado en sus misiones, lo soldados aun los grandes comandantes de la guerra , fuimos reducidos a escoltas.

Todo era igual, nada nunca cambio, los planetas que visitábamos normalmente estériles ,aunque ricos en minerales , eran todos grises.

Las técnicas por lo regular hacían su trabajo con diligencia , no hablaban mucho con otras que no fuesen de su tipo , asi que esto les dejaba un lenguaje afectado, siempre dando nombres técnicos y datos precisos de manera innecesaria, esto siempre hacia que las conversaciones con estas fueran acartonadas y sin chiste , las aristócratas y las diplomáticas solo se limitaban a dar ordenes y pedidos sencillos no mas.

Esa fue mi existencia, este mi lugar en el homeworld.

La vida aletargada.

Pocas gemas datan de antes de la guerra como yo, con nadie se nos permite hablar de la rebelión de la tierra.

Pocas gemas conocían siquiera la existencia de ese planeta y ahora una misión allí.

Obviamente seria yo la que liderara esa misión.


End file.
